


Start of Something New

by obsessive-fics (xoPrincessKayxo)



Series: PFF Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Weddings, fake dating (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoPrincessKayxo/pseuds/obsessive-fics
Summary: Phil is a bartender, Dan is a pianist, and a very drunk bridesmaid brings them together





	Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill the "weddings" square on my fic fest bingo card 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and thank you to [symmetricdnp](http://symmetricdnp.tumblr.com/) for reading it over for me 
> 
> (Title from High School Musical because sometimes I just can't help myself)

Phil loved weddings. And that might be a weird thing to say, but he much preferred working weddings to any of the other events that passed through the country club where he was bartending to put himself through university. He liked watching all the happy families dance and how excited the kids got when he gave them free Shirley Temples. 

He also loved watching the first dance the newlyweds did- each couple one was different, and they each chose wildly different music, but you could always feel the love in the room. Tonight’s couple were dancing to a slow song being played by a live pianist, which was a nice change from all the John Legend and Adele he usually heard at these things. 

“God, it’s so depressing isn’t it?” a voice said, breaking him of his train of thought. A bridesmaid had plopped down at the bar, wearing the same frilly lilac dress the rest of the wedding party was wearing. 

“What is?” Phil asked, wiping down the bar in an attempt to look busy. He wasn’t really supposed to make conversation with guests. Usually, they came to the bar in groups, barely even looking at him as they ordered, so it wasn’t really a problem. But he also couldn’t ignore a customer while they were trying to talk to him, it was bad for tips. 

“Weddings. All these happy couples around reminding you how lonely you are,” she sighed. 

“I’m sure that’s not-” he started to say, but she waved him off. 

“Don’t placate me. I’ll have a Cosmo. And make it a double- actually, just put as much vodka as you’re legally allowed to in it.”

“It can’t be all bad. There’s music and food, and you get to see your friends being happy,” he replied, mixing her a drink. He was still shocked every time he managed to make a drink without dropping and spilling it everywhere, but it was good to have physical proof that he was getting better at his job. 

“I guess some of it’s okay. I don’t get to see my sister all that often anymore, and I’ve definitely never seen her this happy,” the bridesmaid said, looking out onto the dancefloor where the brides were swaying to the music, their foreheads touching, and their arms around each other. 

“See? So there’s more to weddings than just making single people feel bad.” 

“Thanks. And thanks for the drink, this is amazing,” she said, taking a huge sip. He probably should’ve given her a straw. 

Three cosmos later, the bridesmaid, whose name Phil had learned was Charlie, was sitting up on the bar, trying to unbutton his uniform shirt. 

“You’re so sweet for keeping my company… Do you want to keep me company some more?” she asked,looking up at him in a way that would definitely get him in trouble if his boss walked in right now. 

“Um,” Phil spluttered. He had no idea what to do here- as long as he’d been bartending, he’d never been hit on, and he was completely out of depth. Also, Charlie really could not be sitting up on the bar like that. 

“Am I interrupting something?” a voice asked, and Phil looked to see the pianist from earlier, looking at them with an entirely too amused expression. 

“No!” Phil said at the same time Charlie went, “Yes.” 

_ Please help me,  _ he mouthed over Charlie’s head. She’d fully thrown herself over the bar now, and Phil was the only thing holding her up. 

“You smell good,” she giggled, looking up at him.

“Alright, um… Excuse me, miss? Would you mind detaching yourself from my boyfriend? He promised me he’d have a drink with me while we were on break,” the pianist said, which, thank God, seemed to snap Charlie out of it. 

“You’re? Your... Oh. Oh, God, what am I doing? It’s senior prom all over again,” she whined into his neck. 

“We’re just… Gonna help you down now, okay? Do you want us to help you find your sister?” Phil asked, removing her arms from around him, and helping her down. 

“No, I’m not  _ that  _ drunk. You’re very sweet, and you two make a very cute couple, I’m just… Gonna go sit into the bathroom until the room stops spinning,” she replied, once she was down on the ground again. 

“You want a bottle of water? On the house,” Phil offered, and Charlie nodded. 

“Yes, please.” He handed her a bottle of water, and she stumbled off. 

“Thank you so much, I owe you one,” Phil said once she was out of earshot. 

“Well, you can pour me that drink and we can call it even,” the pianist answered, sitting down at the bar, and smiling at him, revealing actual, honest to God dimples.  _ Oh no.  _

“Sure. You sounded really good, by the way. We don’t get a lot of live musicians,” Phil said, keeping his eyes on the bar because if he looked up for one minute, he was pretty sure he was gonna drop the glass. 

“Thanks. This is good, what’s it called?” the pianist asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

“A dark and stormy. It’s ginger beer and dark rum. Which I would hate, but I didn’t know how you’d take it if I offered you a margarita,” Phil explained, leaning on the bar. 

“Those are way too sugary, this is good. Are you working the rest of the night?” the pianist asked, setting it down. 

“Just until the end of the reception. And then I have to clean up back here,” Phil explained, and the pianist nodded. 

“So would you be totally opposed to someone keeping you company until then?” he asked, leaning on the bar next to him.

“Well, not if that someone was you,” Phil said, causing the pianist to smile, and there were those perfect dimples again. 

“Then I’ll have another one…?” the pianist asked, pausing in that way, people did when they realized they didn’t know your name. 

“Phil.” 

“Dan.”

They spent more time talking, falling into an almost unbelievably easy rhythm- Dan told him about how he picked up piano after seeing an episode of Arthur, and Phil told him that was the most adorable thing he’d ever heard. Somehow this lead to them talking about cartoons, which then led to anime and other shows and movies, and it turned out they had almost all the same favorites. Phil could’ve spent hours talking to Dan- he was easy to talk to, they made each other laugh, and Phil really, really liked making Dan laugh, but eventually Dan’s break was over.

“I’d better go, nothing more awkward than getting fired because you were too busy flirting with the bartender to do your job,” he said, standing up. 

“Is that what you were doing?”

“Definitely. I’ll meet you back here after my shift to continue?”

“Definitely.” 

Instead of watching all the couples dance, or the children laughing and running around, Phil spent the rest of his shift watching Dan. He liked seeing him like this, in his element, looking completely relaxed. 

“Two glasses of champagne please,” a voice called, interrupting his thoughts. Phil turned to see one of the brides, leaning over the bar, looking tired, but also really, really happy. 

“Oh! Right away,” he replied, pouring the drinks. “Congratulations.” 

“Thank you! You know, I’ve been up since six o’clock this morning, and there was so much stress between my family, and her family… I should be exhausted right now. And I probably am on some level. But mostly I’m just so, beyond excited, that I get to keep loving Alex, and growing with her.I can’t wait,” she told him, grinning, and taking the glasses. And it was that right there- that feeling of excitement and hope for the future, that was why he loved working weddings so much. 

“I’m happy for you,” Phil told her, and he really, really meant it. The bride grinned and walked off to go join her now wife, and Phil returned to cleaning up the bar. 

“So I’m guessing you’re not gonna want to go for a drink,” Dan said, sitting back down at the bar again. 

“Not really, no. But I could use a coffee,” Phil replied, as he finished cleaning everything up. 

“Coffee sounds perfect,” Dan said, and they soon found themselves walking towards the nearest Starbucks. 

He didn’t know where this was going to lead- a second date, maybe more, but sitting in a rainy Starbucks, talking until the barista gave them a very pointed look, and then standing hesitantly outside, neither one of them wanting to be the one to suggest that their time together end, but he was more than excited to find out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](https://obsessive-fics.tumblr.com/post/179055574461/title-start-of-something-new-rating-t-word)


End file.
